


Undisclosed Desires

by ClockworkAttorney



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Leon, Horny Chris, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No beta: we die like men, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, fleshlight, sorta - Freeform, unrelated but leon is half feral and i love him, watch me include mental health issues in everything i write haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkAttorney/pseuds/ClockworkAttorney
Summary: Chris wakes up horny and Leon is a very attentive boyfriend.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for weeks now. It's about time i do something about it haha.  
> Hope ya'll Chreon fans like it. 
> 
> Comments give me life!!!

Chris groans as he wakes up. His eyes slowly open, It's still dark and probably too early to be awake. He curses internally. His face is cold so he buries it in his warm pillow. His throbbing hard-on, on the other hand, is pressed against Leon's ass. It's not doing him any favors.

 

He shifts to laying on his back. This isn't the first time Chris has been woken up in the middle of the night because he's too horny to sleep and it probably won't be the last. It's embarrassing, really, how he's only woken up at night by his sex drive and nightmares. The duality of man, he quips. 

 

He'd rub one out but last time he did it, Leon had woken up in the middle of it and Chris was too embarrassed to continue. Leon had fallen back asleep shortly after that. He’d actually been too out of it to care. 

 

He's really considering ignoring his horny state and go back to sleep when Leon turns to him. His hair is disheveled and his blue eyes are puffy from sleep. And with all that in mind he still looks like an angel. God, how can he be so gorgeous without trying? 

 

"Something the matter?" Leon croaks, his voice is hoarse with sleep. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. Chris feels guilty for waking him up even though Leon usually is woken up by the slightest of sounds or movement.

 

"I- I was having a dream. Sorry for waking you," Chris says. Leon’s been depressed these past few days. He’s lost the drive to do certain things, like sex. It’s common for Leon to experience it so Chris understands and would rather let him sleep. God knows he needs it with all the late shifts-

 

"Was it a good one?" Leons hand caresses the side of Chris's hip, a smirk on his pretty lips. He probably noticed his erection. 

"Yeah…" 

 

"Want some help?" Chris feels hot in the face. Leon is becoming very good at making Chris flustered. He's thankful it's still too dark for Leon to notice. 

 

"Uh, are you sure? You don't have to. I can go back to sleep, it's not a big deal-"

 

"Wait, I have an idea-" Leon sits up and turns on the night light. The sound of Leon looking for something on his bedside drawer is echoes in their room. Chris is about to tell him to go back to sleep when Leon hands him a flashlight-like thing and a bottle of lube. 

 

"What is-" and then it clicks. This must be one of Leon's toys: the fleshlight. 

 

"I may be too tired for this but I can help a bit," Leon says, yawning. 

 

Leon takes the fleshlight from Chris's hands and pours some of the lube inside. Chris watches, mesmerised, as Leon lays on his side and puts the thing between his clothed thighs. 

 

"Have fun," Leon says with a sleepy smirk. Chris kisses Leon with as much adoration as he can muster while the other man just hums in response, still half asleep. 

 

Chris pulls him close and wastes no time lowering his sweats and boxers. Leon chuckles as Chris inserts himself inside the toy, already warmed up by Leon's body heat. 

 

Chris pulls Leon even closer until he can bury his face on his shoulder. Leon croaks as Chris presses multiple kisses his neck. 

 

Chris fucks the toy slowly at first, savoring the oncoming relief. He doesn't want to finish quickly, not when Leon is involved.

 

He tries not to rock the bed too hard and let Leon rest a little. He doesn't know if it's even possible to do it when he's being moved so much. 

 

Leon smiles at him suddenly, pulling himself from Chris's embrace but not too much. Another one of his sleepy expressions, the ones he's hesitant to show on broad daylight. "I won't break," he whispers. Chris knows that. It's just that he'd rather commit this feeling to memory. Remember how attentive Leon is to him even when he could just let him be. 

 

His heart pounds as he accelerates the pace, both with exertion and love for the man in front of him. His hips snap against Leon's form. Chris whines as he feels himself approach his climax. He pushes Leon on his back who grunts as Chris crawls over him.

 

His harsh breaths mingle with ragged I-love-yous he can barely make out as his own. His brain has turned to mush as Leon holds him, letting himself be pounded against the mattress, incredibly relaxed as he keeps the toy in place somehow. 

 

Chris continues to fuck him, climax imminent. It doesn't take long for him to bury his face on Leon's shoulder and come with a grunt. Chris clings to Leon, trying to resurface from the waves of pleasure and feelings he just traversed. 

 

He's wrapped up in heavenly warm bliss when he feels Leon take the toy from his thighs. He feels Leon clean him up with a rag before cradling Chris in his arms. A kiss is pressed against his temple. Chris feels a curl of affection at the gesture. He feels warm tingles as gentle fingers run through his short hair.

 

A quiet snort and an "I love you" are all Chris hears before falling asleep.


End file.
